A memory is also referred to as a main memory and is one of important components of a computer. All programs in the computer are run in the memory; therefore, performance of the memory has great impact on the computer. The memory can be used for temporarily storing computing data of a processor, and data exchanged with an external memory such as a hard disk. As long as the computer is running, the processor transfers to-be-computed data to the memory for computation, and after the computation is completed, the processor transfers a result out of the memory. Running of the memory also determines stable running of the computer.
In an X86 architecture, a server supports more memories. For a latest Intel E7 V2 processor, a single latest Intel E7 V2 processor can support 2 memory risers at most, each memory riser can support 12 memory modules at most, and a quantity of memory modules in an 8P system can reach 192. However, a fault rate of a memory in a system may be up to 0.1% currently, and a memory fault may cause not only unstable running of the system but also a crash of the system.
In the prior art, migration of memory data in a computer cannot be implemented. When a memory fault occurs in a system, migration of data in a faulty memory riser or a faulty memory module cannot be implemented in a case in which the computer runs normally. As a result, online maintenance cannot be performed on a faulty memory, and the faulty memory riser or faulty memory module can be replaced only after the computer is powered off first.